From the Muggle Schools (Collaboration)
by ThatCrazyGinger
Summary: This is the story of 3 girls (OCs) who start of on the shakiest of roads, but when they are presented with the chance to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry they grasp it. Follow Angel Hayley Snape (Daughter of Severus), Eirinn-Rose McWilliams (The foreseer) and Chira-san (The halfer) on their road to friendship.


A/N

Hey it's ~Charlotte~ here! I'm writing _another _Hogwarts based fan-fic but I'm writing it with my best friends- Eirinn-Rose and Angel! We are integrating ourselves and other friends into the story. It won't be all Unicorns and fluff. We're more sour than sweet. Love ya'll really xx we all signed up for this. Really!

Angel Hayley Snape _Scottish Highlands Sairento_

I was a loner in school; I didn't really… fit in the outlined cliques that ruled the school. Stupid muggles. I had a happy life at home, with my Mum and kind-of-depressive Dad, and of course my brother Billy-James the douchebag. I was anxious to get my letter to Hogwarts so that I could leave the pathetic excuse of a school and follow a career in _magic._

Eirinn-Rose Anne McWilliams _East Kilbride Tensai _

Geek. That's everyone's new pet name for me. I prefer Rosie. I'm good at schoolwork but that doesn't make me abnormal in anyway. When I accidentally levitated the class hamster however… Yeah, ok, so I'm weird. Mum and Dad say it's just teen hormones… I'M ELEVEN. Patrick and Clara love me as a big sister though, so it's all good. No friends, no social life… Hooray for being me.

Charlotte Erin Wilson (A.K.A Chira-san) _Japan Zuòjiā_

Did you hear about the halfer from England? Bitch. Weirdo. _Different_. I hated this school; I was transferred to the high school in Japan when my "parents" died. So my remaining relatives (Aunt Haruhi and Uncle Kaoru.) exchanged me to this school. I was sitting on the bench next to the pond and writing in my book and next minute someone pushes me. Soaked. Bedraggled. Welcome to _hell._

Angel

Somewhere to study… A place where no one would glare at me. A music room filled to the brim with expensive looking instruments. It wouldn't hurt to try out a few. I crossed to the Grand Piano, settling down on the seat, I placed my hands on the keys and let my emotions flow into the music low keys for my darkest days and a few high keys for my happy moments, my eyes closed, swaying in time to the music as my fingers glided professionally across the keys. I finished my song and opened my eyes, my breath shaky. "That was amazing!" A voice says from behind me. Damn my pale skin for making blushes look too obvious. My hair fell over my face as I picked up my school bag and ran out the door. "Wait!..." The voice, a boy's, called after me. But I was already out the door, speeding down the corridor.

Rosie

Primary 7. Basically we learned about what we were going to be learning about in High School. My last school taught me all this advanced stuff, so no wonder I was considered a freaky genius at my next one. People would probably think I was mute if I didn't answer questions in class. I spend lunchtimes alone. No one wants to be seen with me. I sit on a bench and quietly open my notebook so I can draw. My picture of a black rose is only half done so I take out a pencil from my bag. I am shading in the last and tiniest petal when I hear a whisper in my ear. "Wow, genius and you can draw too…" A shiver runs down my spine. I leap up and spin around. A boy that is only a few inches taller than me with floppy brown hair that hangs in his brown eyes is standing behind the bench. I try to speak but he is picking up my notebook. He grins over the pages at me as my face flushes an angry red. I grab my notebook, the only thing that matters to me, and storm off – muttering every curse that I have learned.

Chira-san

_Flashback_

_You need to shake her! Tell her that it's time to wake up. That I need to get to school and she needs to go to work and then we can have dinner and… Tell her to wake up._

_He really did try to look after me. But nightmares haunted me, sending me into uncontrollable hysteria. I was a burden. Anti-Depression tablets at the age of ten, alcohol at 11. Shitty school next. I was the reason Dad didn't want to live. So in a sense, I killed him. _

I'm drenched. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. My arm hurts, I had stuck it out to soften the fall, and I hug it to my chest, my notebook in my good hand. I keep my eyes down as I run away. I'm always running away from my problems. I can make it to the house; maybe drop in on my Aunt and Uncle. Make up an excuse for being out of school, not that they'd care. I grip my book tighter as I break into a frantic run, turning corners and running through alleyways and over the low fence. I was back.

Angel

I realized I didn't even know who the boy was …I probably wouldn't. Why can I never talk to boys or people all together? While I was running as fast as my long legs could carry me I ran in to a tall dark figure then realized hey that's my dad. Lol.

"Sorry, I was running from… Nothing. It doesn't matter whatcha doin' here?" I ask.

"Your letter for Hogwarts arrived for you at home. A chauffer will take you and Billy-James to the station, your brother will show you the way. I'll take you home and you will pack. I would take you myself but extra _precautions_ need to be taken at the school. And no doubt your mother will have another headache. So the job is down to your brother. Lucky you." Dad explained. I rolled my eyes.

I pack my bags, and then re-pack them. I am just about to re-arrange my books and my shoes when Billy-James walks in. "Can't you knock?" I ask him.

"Ha-ha No." He replies, "I can take you to the station but I want to sit with Harry… And my other friends, obviously…" He blushes a deep crimson and I laugh cruelly.

"Poof," I mumble.

Rosie

I walk back to my house and find that the door looks dented… As if someone hit it with a brick. I approach with caution. Mum opens the door and she seems overly excited to see me. When I walk in I find that someone is sitting in the living room. Dad looks quite small sitting on the other side of the room, compared to the giant of a man that takes up one of the sofas that can seat three people. He has long dark hair and a beard; he also has a weathered face that can only come from working outdoors. Clara bounds up to me and hands me a letter, giggling all the while. I run my fingernail along the top of the letter and it cuts a slit along the top. Pulling the letter out and processing the words on the page changes my perception of life entirely…

_Dear Miss Eirinn-Rose McWilliams,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31__st__ of July._

_Prof. McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Suddenly everything made sense. Mum helped me pack and we all make our way down to Diagon Alley. FINALLY, I know where I belong.

Hagrid (the giant who delivered my letter) made a quick stop on the way. Somewhere in Japan, I think. We come to a halt in front of one of the most dilapidated ruins in a deserted street. Hagrid goes up to the front door and disappears inside. The tension in the motorbike is sky-high. What the hell had my weirdness got me into? Hagrid returns with a girl the same age as me. She is only slightly smaller than me and has red curls that hang in rat tails. Her face is full of relief but she has the sort of face that should be smiling all of the time. But something is wrong. She is soaked to the skin yet she clings to the notebook in her hands like it is a lifeline…

Chira-san

I open the door with a deft kick. Breaking the glass I had set up to act as a sound alarm. I shiver; I cross to what I have made my living room and sit in front of the abandoned fire place imagining a roaring fire heating me up to the core, drying my clothes instantly. I open my notebook and let out a relieved sigh when I notice that all the pages are still intact. Pulling a pencil out of my bag I begin to write down all my thoughts into my poems.

_The fire I walk through _

_The flames I endure_

_Something good will come of it_

_That I am sure._

_There has to be more than just me_

_Tomorrow I'll feel better _

_Tomorrow wait and see_

_But the flames are here_

_The flames are now_

_The flames are curses I heed._

I go to write more but I stop at the sound of breaking glass coming from the front door, I scramble up from my position on the floor hugging my notebook protectively. I stare at the massive man standing at the door. "Wh-who are you?" I ask. He hands me a letter with a fancy seal on the back. I open it cautiously, eyeing the huge man with wary contempt. I opened the letter and scanned it in disbelief

_Dear Miss Charlotte Erin Wilson. More commonly known as Chira-san._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. We are aware of your current money problems, so the school has set up a fund for you with which you will buy your books, robes etc. _

_ Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Prof. McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I stared in shock at this letter then something inside my head clicked, as if I had always known deep down in the darkest locked up corners of my mind that this was meant to happen. "Are you here to take me to this school?" I ask. He nods. "Do you have anything you want to bring with you? Any clothes or…" He halts, as if remembering the state of the house. I leave my school bag but pick up a pencil keeping a firm hold on my notebook, holding it so tight it turns my knuckles white. The giant man looks at me sympathetically. "I don't need your sympathy you bumbling oaf, take me to this stupid school, but keep your looks to yourself." I say as evenly as I can. Now really isn't the time to over react because I've just been presented with the chance to leave. And I was taking it. Outside, there is a girl only slightly taller than me with long brown hair and really big eyes. I grip my notebook tighter and she looks at me. Not the stares like the girls from my school gave me. She appears to be reading me. Understanding me…

A/N

What do you think? I know it's really long but we put a lot of time and effort into this. Please Review! We will update every time we see each other (which is a _lot!_) See ya then! ~Charlotte~ {Eirinn-Rose} & #Angel#


End file.
